Pieces of transportable plant machinery, for example diggers and the like must be securely mounted to a transporter during transportation. However, arranging machinery on a transporter and then securing it using straps and tie-bars brings a number of problems—problems in safely carrying the straps or tie bars, and problems in ensuring their correct use.
It is an aim example embodiments of the present invention to address at least one problem associated with the prior art, whether identified herein, or otherwise.